


Property of: Your Name Here

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt on dust2dust34's tumblr and I really wanted to add and embellish it a bit more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of: Your Name Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yay For Fluff?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133343) by dust2dust34. 



Oliver is asleep on his chest. Leaving his large warm back the perfect place to rest her head. She looks down the small of his back, at the unevenness of his scarred back, through the sheets at his ass. Well it's probably more or less her ass. And even though a lot of women have seen it, it was hers now. And she decided to do something about it. She grabs a felt tip marker from his back pack and scrawls ' Property of Felicity Smoak ❤️' she returns the marker and lies beside him right before he wakes up. He rolls over next to Felicity who is trying to keep it together while looking like she's asleep. Felicity rolls over and yawns, releasing the smile she was holding in,  
"Good morning," he says, kissing her forehead.  
"Morning," she smiles back, kissing the corner of his mouth.   
"I'm gonna go shower," he says  
"Okay, I'll be here." She whispers back. He hops out of bed and Felicity can't help but laugh at him. She sits up, wrapping herself in the sheets, and swings her legs over the mattress. She stands up against his chest, and stands on her tippy toes. She pulls him down to her and smiles into the kiss. She one hand from his neck down his back and grabs the cheek she wrote on.   
"Ms. Smoak? Are you being dirty?"  
"Maybe just a little." She smiles.   
"That's cruel, grabbing a man before he's about to shower."   
"Have fun in the shower," she says, kissing his chest. She pulls away from him as he heads into the bathroom, she to the bed. She sits wrapped in the sheets, looking at the clothing thrown on the floor.   
"FELICITY!" Oliver yells from the bathroom. Giggles erupt from her. She walks to the bathroom door where he opens it and points to his ass  
"Really?!" He asks with his eyebrows raised.   
"What?" She smiles, grabbing his ass  
"It's mine now," she says.   
He grabs her legs and hikes her and all the sheets on to his waist, walking back toward the bed. He peppers her neck with kisses.   
"As much as I love where this is going, you promised we could go to the beach today."  
"I'll be quick," he says, smiling as he lays her back onto the bed.   
Felicity falls asleep on her back. An unfortunate choice. Oliver quickly grabs the felt tip from his bag and quickly signs 'Property of Oliver Queen' followed by a heart with and arrow going through the it. He pulls on a pair of swim trunks and is packing sandwiches when she emerges in a purple bikini, showing just enough cheek to see the heart with an arrow in it.   
"You ready?" He asks.   
"Sure am."  
He sits on the beach, watching her sit in the waves. He can't believe it's real. He stands to walk towards her when she turns towards him. He joins her in the waves, planting a kiss on her lips. She kisses his chest as his hands slide down her back, onto her ass. He squeezes the right cheek where he wrote. Felicity's eyes widen.   
"You didn't," he smiles. She rotates her back to see a heart with an arrow poking through it.   
"OLIVER!" She laughs. Pushing his chest from her and takes off into the waves. He chases after her. Shrieks of joy erupt from her. She turns and runs backwards, taunting him. He catches her and kisses her, before taking off. He runs backwards, watching her battle the waves to get to him. She almost catches him when he trips and she falls on top of him.   
"I love you," she says, laughing a few inches from his face. He sits up in the water, pulling her legs around his torso. He kisses her.   
"I" he says against her lips, before kissing her.  
"Love" kiss.   
"You" kiss. 


End file.
